One Hundred Violens
by emeraldeyezcu
Summary: It's time for Lily and James wedding! Just to let you know, this is a fluff fest! Goes clear up to the honeymoon! Get ready for love, laughs, love, and a funny best man's speach from Sirius! And this is my first fanfic posted hear, so wish me luck!
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: Harry Potter came from J.K. Rowling's fabulous mind, not mine, and most all of the characters and locations in this fanfiction were created by her wonderful brain. I can only take credit for this fanfiction idea and any locations or characters I make up.

Ok, this will be a short fic everyone! A fluffy one too! I don't know how long it will be, but it will be only a few chapters!

So, let me begin the story!

* * *

**-One Hundred Violens-**

A Lily and James fanfiction brought to you by yours truely, Christy.

* * *

**-Prologe-**

_One hundred violens make the most beautiful music. So many different parts to one sound, harmonizing together. It's beautiful. That's why I took up the violen, but it wasn't the same when I played. When I played, al I heard was music, not love, no passion. So I stopped. It has been so many years since I picked up my old violen, before I went to Hogwarts. But now, I don't know what it is, I picked up that old violen, and I played, I couldn't stop. The sound was amazing, breathtaking. Smoothe, and yet not, passionate, lovely. It sounded like a hundred violenists playing their hearts out, for all to see. I've only just realized why it's different now. Why my imperfect, scratchy melodies of now are more beautiful than the overly practiced songs of back then. It's because of you. Our love is one hundred violens playing endless, beautiful, heart wretching strings of sound. Our love is the music that pierces the souls of few. True, undeniable, can't live without you love. We are one hundred violens._

_Let's go make our music louder._

* * *

Please read and review! I should have some more coming up very soon! Today even! But I start school on Tuesday, so I hope I won't slow down! Don't worry, everything will be longer than that! 


	2. Chapter One: The News

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling made up most all of the characters except the one's you don't know...yada yada yada....bla bla blaaaaa.....

* * *

**-One Hundred Violens-**

A Lily and James Fanfictions by yours truely, Christy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The News**

_Oh Merlin...Oh Merlin....he asked me.....James asked me! I'm engaged! I'm getting married! I'm going to be Lily Potter! Not Evans! Potter! Oh, I have to tell Jenna! I have to tell Reese! And Alice!!!!!_

Lily was bubbling with excitment, she'd been waiting for this day for almost two years now, and it was finally here! But she was at work, interning at St. Mungos, and the only person she could tell at the moment was Alice Kline, one of her best friends in the whole world. This news was too good to hold in, she'd burst if she didn't tell somebody, and that's why she did something very stupid, though it didn't occur to her. She pulled Alice away from her patient when she was drawing blood. A yelp was heard from the patient, who was now holding her arm, and when Alice turned around, there was a scowl on her face, but Lily didn't care. With a huge smile on her face, Lily cried, "James proposed!"

The patient was forgotten, it was like they were twelve again, screaming, and jumping around looking like a pair of idiots, and they were nineteen.

"Oh my God, Lily! He proposed?! You're engaged! Ohmigod!!!!!!!"

After the initial shock was over, Alice sighed. "I wish Frank would do that."

"Oh, he'll come around! Don't worry!"

"Yeah, yeah...I know." Alice grinned evilly as if something had just occured to her.

"You know what this means, don't you? Bachelorette Party here we come!"

* * *

James Potter stood in front of his three best friends, and another friend of their's, Frank Longbottom, at his and Sirius' flat living room. He had the best news in the world to tell them. There was a foolish grin on his face, like he'd been to heaven and back. After realizing they had been waiting for his news for a few minutes, he cleared his throat and simply said three words with that goofy grin on his face.

"She said yes."

Sirius jumped up and flung himself on James.

"Really mate? Bloody hell....you're gonna be a married couple!"

Suddenly Sirius pulled back, a terrified look on his face.

"You won't be any fun anymore...you'll be Mr. I'm Married And Too Good For You.......no more strip clubs! No mo-"

"We never went to strip clubs!" James said, with a bewildered look on his face. Sirius brightened up.

"Then we'll be needing to go to one for you Bachelor Party! I'll go make the call...."

Before James could say a word, he was off. The others congradulated him as he just shook his head.

_Strip club....Lily won't like that._

* * *

"Strip club! We need to go to a strip club!" Lily exclaimed excited, as she stared at her best friends Jenna Coral, Reese Blair and Alice Kline.

Jenna jumped up and down on her butt. "Oh yes, yes yes yes!!!!!!"

"We'll need to pick out your dress, our dresses....Jenna should have a slightly nicer dress than the other brides maid's dress....since she is the Made of Honor!"

Reese grinned as she jot down all her ideas, she loved to plan things, and when she did they always turned out to be the best time ever.

Alice smirked. "And what about the wedding night, Lily...."

Lily Evans, soon to be Potter, stared at her three friends. This was going to be a great wedding!

She couldn't wait.

The wedding song was already playing in her head.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter one! Now...where are all my reviews, hmmm????? 


	3. Chapter Two: Wardrobe Malfunction

Mine.....all mine! Muuuwahahahahhahaaaa! lol Just kidding! The world of Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's! Not mine! Only my characters and the story line are mine!

****

**-One Hundred Violens-**

Written by me, Christy!

**Chapter Two: Wardrobe Malfunction**

"James, you are not wearing a powdered blue suite! No! Sirius, you can't wear a hot pink one either!"

Lily grinded her teath, it was time for wedding planning and they were just fooling around.

"Oh, Lils.....we were just playing...I want to look nice one our wedding day...."

James turned on his charm and wrapped his arms around her waste, Lily looked down, but James, charming James, just lifted her chin up with a finger, looking into her eyes.

"Hey....don't worry...our day will be perfect."

He gave her a little kiss on the lips and then turned away.

"Time to go pick the tuxes! See you later hun!"

With a small crack, all the Mauraders were gone. Lily turned to the girls.

"Dress time!"

They then were all gone too.

* * *

They four _men_ stood inside _The Tux Fix_, looking at some tuxes, what else would you do there? Sirius found a flower to put on the tux, and let's just say, it wasn't normal! Sirius stuck the flower in Peter's face and squeezed the bottom. Some strange, blue liquid shot out, Peter yelped, and ran off to the little boy's room. James, not seeing what had just happened, let Sirius buy it for the wedding. Soon they had their tuxes and were back at James and Sirius' flat.

* * *

"Lily! That's a great dress! Go try it on!" Reese grinned, and sat down, waiting fo Lily to finish, a few minutes later, Lily came out. The front looked great, but when Lily turned around, it was cut very, very, _very_ short, just under her butt.

"Ummm....Lil...I don't think that's the dress!" Alice giggled and Jenna smirked.

"Let's get you a different one....then we can find our dresses!"

They seemed to go through millions of dresses until they finally found the perfect one, and they girls happily head over to the brides maids section.....finding some of the worlds poofiest, scariest, and ugly dresses. But they actually found a set of dresses the was perfect, complimenting all of the features and Lily's dress.

They hoped nothing would go wrong with the dresses, like Sirius messing them up with a spell from his wand. They want no wardrobe malfunctions!

**

* * *

**

**BulmaXVegetafan001-**Hehehehehehehehehehehheheee!!!! I'm glad you like it! Keep your reviews coming! They make me want to write!

_Keep those reviews coming! Next chapter you will see the wedding invitations go out....and let's just say, there are plenty of silly malfunctions there! And also the fluffiest chapter so far!!!!! I'll get it up soon! -goes off to try and finish her summer reading by Tuesday, not looking so good-_


	4. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

_I'm so sorry, I haven't been able to get on and write more...School is just so time consuming right now. But, i promise you, I will be writing the next chapter as soon as I can. And the next after that! Once again, I am so sorry! Love to my reviewers!! Please, once I get another chapter up, give me more!_

_Promise to give you another chapter before too long!_

_Hugs!_

_**-Christy-**_

* * *


	5. Chapter Four: Owlery Owls and a Phoenix

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this except characters you don't know and part of the story line.

**

* * *

****Chapter Four: Owlery Owls and a Phoenix**

"James, what do you think of these invitations?"

Lily lifted up a white card with a pair of Gryffindor lions on it. Their tails wrapped around each others. Just as soon as Lily mentioned it, she brought it down, replacing it with a traditional wedding invitation, with white lilies on the cover, reading: Inviting you to the union of (tap twice with wand and say 'Copiasan' and your names)

James shook his head.

"Let's get the howler version! We can speak into it, reading the whole invitation as it appears on the card."

He then added, being sure to win her over with this remark, "...And we can add personal messages!"

Lily grinned, as if it were the best idea ever, and they head over to the howler cards, finding a beautiful one with red lilies and gold writing on the cover. When they were satified, they bought all the cards they thought they needed, and they apparented home.

* * *

After spending hours trying to get all of them done ("James! We are not putting that into my parents invitation!"), they finally finished. All that needed to be done was sending them off, so that's what they did. Dumbledore lended them many of the school's owls to use, so they went down to Hogwarts and went into the owlery, holding a pound of letters.

They sent them off and decided that since they were back at there home away from home, they would take a stroll. They reminessed about their first kiss as they stood infront of the Fat Lady's portrait, and she joined in, also remembering. The students wanting to go in weren't too happy about that. After finally moving on, as the Fat Lady loved to talk, they head over to the Headmaster's office, planning on thanking him for lending the owls. When they arrived, Dumbledore stood outside the gargoyle. He had that same glimmer in his eyes, but he had his business face on.

"James, Lily, it's wonderful to see you again, but I need to talk to the both of you about something quite important. Would you please follow me into my office?"

He turned around and said his password to the gargoyle. "Chocolete Frogs."

The gargoyle hopped aside, and Lily looked at James, an eyebrow quirked up, as if asking, what could he want?

They walked in, not even being able to imagine what was to be asked of them. Something that would change their whole destiny.

They took a seat, right next to Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Dumbledore fixed his sparkling eyes upon them, his hands folded on the top of the desk.

* * *

Sorry, I know I said I would make it really fluffy......but I just coul;dn't do it, my brain isn't working. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I hope you all like it. Please keep the reviews coming! Lots of love!

-Christy-


End file.
